Kiss Eternal
by Bejiin
Summary: This story takes place in the second book of Bishojou Senshi Sailor Moon. In this story, Sailor Moon is taken by the Dark Kingdom instead of Tuxedo Kamen.
1. After I'm gone, will you remember me?

Authors Note: Hi all and welcome to my latest fic.Technically this is my first fic, because Star Crossed is a co-fic and I've been working on this one forever anyways, however, since I've been Rping forever, I've probably written lots of fics worth.Who knows.It's irrelevant ^_~

About this story, I'm a manga fan.I'm an anime fan.Heck, I even put up with subs . .. so I tend to borrow from all three.I also read a lot, so if I've used your idea, and haven't credited you, politely e-mail me with what I have borrowed from you and I will put the fic I borrowed it from in an index at the bottom of this work.It's not that I intentionally steal, it's just that I see fuzzy about who wrote what and when.

Final notes: I don't own Sailor Moon.(I hate how people always have to say this, but even the great Pandora has to say it, so I guess I'll just have to deal)Thanks to Ekaterinn and Amai for proofing and dealing with me while I've been working on this.Yeah, the first chapter is out!!!

And I'm already editing stuff.. . sigh. . . ok heres the deal.Some people were confused with the switches in P.O.V. and location, so I'm going to draw lines in the fic for when it changes scene. ^_^

** **

**Kiss Eternal**

**Chapter 1: After I'm gone will you remember me?**

"No Princess!Stay back!"Usagi shouted as she used her powers to shield the Moon Princess and her senshi.She had always been so weak as Sailor Moon, but finally, by destroying this monster, she would be able to repay them all.

From the side of the battle, Tuxedo Mask watched Sailor Moon's selfless act and felt momentary pride, right before he noticed that a lethal amount of energy was racing towards her.Then he just felt horror.He ran towards her without thinking.

"No!Protect the Princess!"Sailor Venus shouted as she noticed what Sailor Moon was trying to do.Artemis's plan was not going well at all.Even though the senshi were finally together, Sailor Moon, no the Princess, was in more danger than ever.The crescent on Venus's forehead began to glow frantically trying to help the real princess as she saw a huge blast of energy about to hit her.

Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of Sailor Moon, barely managing to intercept the energy.As he fell backwards into her arms he whispered "At last, I managed to protect you, my Princess." and closed his eyes.Chiba Mamoru was dying.

As the shock finally let go of Usagi, she screamed in agony, the tiara on her head shattering to reveal the crescent moon of the Princess."Please no, my Prince, don't go."She whispered as she and Mamoru took on the forms of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."Don't go!"****

A blinding white light appeared and they began to rise into the air.Luna gasped."The illusion silver crystal!Usagi is the Moon Princess!?!"

Princess Serenity sobbed as she felt the cold body of her lover in her arms."Not again" she whispered as she brought the glowing crystal to Endymion's body."This time I will die so that you may live, my love."The tears streamed down her face silently as she brought her warm lips tothe Prince's cold ones.//This one last kiss, my Prince, for all of eternity, please just give me this one last kiss, my love.//

In one hand Serenity placed the crystal over Endymion's heart, and with the other she held the back of his neck, molding her body to his as she ravaged his pale lips.

Endymion could feel warmth in his heart andfire on his lips.He brought his arms around her and held her tight as he returned her kiss.But then he felt Serenity fading to save him in their passionate kiss and a different kind of fire surged through his body.Pulling his lips from hers, he pushed Serenity away from his bodyand grabbed both of her hands."You won't do this, Serenity.Life without you is not worth living!" he shouted as he looked at her pained eyes."I already have done this, love.Live for both of us." she said as his angel closed her eyes.Endymion squeezed her hands tighter as they began to glow a strange gold color.

The color was still creeping up Serenity's body when Malachite realized what had happened.One moment he had been sending a lethal blow towards Sailor Moon, and the next, the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon had appeared.//Malachite!// a raspy thought hissed through his head.//Get me the Prince and Princess.They could be very useful in our plan.//Malachite looked at the couple.They looked very vulnerable at the moment and so he replied "As you wish, my Queen."He sped towards the couple, intending to push them both into a Dark Kingdom portal, but only managed to catch a hold of the Princess.He heard the Prince cry out at him as he and Serenity disappeared into the blackness of the Dark Kingdom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well done, Malachite." an icy voice said."It is a pity you could not also capture the Prince, but I suppose Serenity will have to be enough."Beryl smiled.//And, besides I found two of Serenity's royal guard, and we'll just use them to destroy Endymion instead.//"Oh, and Malachite, one thing before you take Serenity to her chambers?"Malachite rose from his bowed position."Yes, my Queen?" he said."Rape her."Beryl said as she rose and left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tiny tears welled up in Luna's eyes.The Prince and the Princess had been reunited again only to be torn apart once more, and now Usagi was in the cold hands of the Dark Kingdom.Prince Endymion, who still gave off that strange gold and silver light, began to slowly descend to the ground where the senshi stood crying.

"Endymion" Sailor Mars said in shock.He stared at the ground as he whispered "I couldn't save her."Pounding his fists into the ground he shouted "I couldn't save her!"Sailor Venus walked over to Endymion and put her arms around him and rocked him back and forth."Shh, it will be all right Prince.We'll get her back" she whispered as he sobbed into her chest."We'll get her back" she whispered.

Sailor Mars sighed and walked towards Venus and her Prince."Leave it to Odango Atama to get captured by the enemy" she mumbled as she detransformed.Sailor Mercury and Jupiter detransformed as well and walked over to Rei."Perhaps we should regroup at Hikawa Ginga in an hour.That should give Ami some time to help Luna analyze the situation." Makoto suggested.Rei looked at Venus and the devastated Endymion."Sailor Venus, let's take Endymion back to the shrine while we wait for the others."Venus nodded and Rei sighed.She wouldn't force any of them to reveal their identities, however, since they were allies now, perhaps they should?Usagi had known the true identity of her Prince as he knew hers.However, Endymion was still a mystery to the rest of them.

Rei watched as Ami and Luna headed towards the arcade.Makoto had said something about fixing a light snack so that everyone would keep up their energy.That left her and Venus to escort Endymion to the temple.It was late at night, but Rei still worried about their appearances."Venus, perhaps you should detransform?I don't think that the mysterious Sailor V should be wandering the streets of Tokyo at this time of night."Venus nodded and in a flash of yellow light, Endymion held Aino Minako in his arms.

Rei walked up to Endymion and taking one of his arms she said "Come along your highness, you must be tired."Endymion nodded but said "Onegai, Rei-Chan, please don't call me that, it's Mamoru."Rei stopped walking taking a closer look at him."Mamoru Kun?"//How couldn't I have noticed this before?// she wondered."So then you're Tuxedo Mask as well!"Mamoru nodded again as they headed for the temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Princess Serenity?" a blonde girl questioned. "Please wake up Princess" a softer voice next to the blonde said.The blonde looked on with concern at the sleeping princess.She was badly bruised and her breathing was still shallow."Do you think she will be all right Michiru?" the blonde asked.

The green haired woman brushed Serenity's bangs out of her face and nodded."Our Princess is strong, Haruka Kun" Michiru replied reassuringly as she pulled the black silk sheets up to the girl's neck."Sleep well, Princess." Haruka said softly as she bent over and kissed Serenity on the cheek.The two then stepped back from the canopy and let down the curtains.As they exited the room, Haruka took one last look at her princess through the gauzy black curtains."If I ever find him, I swear I'll kill that bastard Endymion."She growled.Michiru hurried Haruka out of Serenity's chambers, fearing Haruka's brash temper would disturb the Princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ami frowned as she stared at the anxious faces of all the senshi and Mamoru Kun."Well?" Makoto said impatiently."How much do all of you remember?"Luna interceded.The girls looked at one another silently until Minako interrupted."I think I remember some of it.Artemis has been helping me with my memories since the old days as Sailor V.I remember that we were the four guards of the Moon Princess, Serenity and that she fell in love with Endymion, the Prince of Earth."The other girls nodded."I also remember that Endymion had four guards, however, I don't remember them very well.I know that the Dark Kingdom attacked us, but I don't remember much after that."Minako stopped.She did remember more.She remembered watching her beloved die from her love me chain as she died on his sword.That had been her first and only memory for a long time, even before she met Artemis.

Luna looked around."Do you remember anything else?"The girls fell silent and Mamoru glanced unhappily out the window at the moon."Well, the point is that she is alive.The Dark Kingdom has her, and as long as she has the silver crystal, I don't think she can be killed.However Beryl, the head of the Dark Kingdom has always desired Endymion, and I don't know what she'll do to Serenity in the mean time.If you do not remember the last attack, then far be it from me to bring up that memory."A small tear ran down Mamoru's cheek as Luna continued her lecture.He remembered the incident with crystal clarity.

As Luna stopped, Ami looked at the group."While we can't locate the Dark Kingdom on our own, the next time a general opens a portal, I think we could follow them in.I don't know if we should go around trying to provoke a fight or not.But it would be wise to be well prepared when the time comes."The girls nodded in agreement and Makoto started trying to serve everyone lots of food.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was very dark.She could tell that.How long had she been there in the darkness?She wasn't sure, but it had been a long time.Someone had attacked her.She had heard a name spoken earlier, Endymion.Had he attacked her?Perhaps.In her dream world she couldn't really tell the truth from the lies any longer.There was only a memory of a boy she had loved.He had black hair like midnight and eyes like the stormy ocean.He was strong and kind and gentle.Her protector, Mamo-Chan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"She's still sleeping?I can't believe it!I thought for sure she'd be awake this time." Haruka said as she pulled back the curtains."Give her time Haruka Kun.She'll wake up when she's ready.She's been though a lot." Michiru replied.

"Mamo-Chan" the Princess mumbled in a silvery voice."At least her dreams are pleasant.Leave her with her dreams Haruka Kun."Michiru suggested.Haruka nodded."Yes, lets give the Princess another rest.But I swear, that goddamned Endymion will pay for this."Michiru smoothed Haruka's hair as she pushed her out of the room."In due time, love, in due time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a week now.She had been gone for a week.Every day he met the girls at Hikawa Ginga to talk about rescuing her, Usagi was still alive they assured him, however he was going into withdrawal.He missed her warm smiled and her silvery laughter.he desperately needed for her to run into him, or throw something at him, or anything, but she was gone.

Motoki watched his best friend from a distance.Mamoru had always been quiet, but his behavior lately had been more depressed than he had ever seen.Mamoru sat in the booth furthest from the door in a dark corner, his head buried in a physicsbook."I better find out what's bugging him." Motoki said as he grabbed the coffee pot as Mamoru probably needed a refill too.As Motoki got closer to his friend he noticed that although Mamoru was concentrating on something, it probably wasn't the textbook, unless his friend had gained a new appreciation for indexes.Filling Mamoru's empty cup, Motoki put the pot on the table and took a seat across from Mamoru."Hey buddy, how's it going?" he said brightly.Mamoru looked up at him with a frown and then glanced down at the index snapping the book shut."Physics is going great." he said dejectedly as he reached for his mug.Motoki nodded."Yeah, I wasn't that worried about physics really.It's you I'm worried about.Why don't we go to the game tonight?Azabu's basketball team is playing Juuban Senior High's team.It's supposed to be a fierce game.We could even invite Usagi-Chan and all of her little friends."//I bet Usagi could cheer even Mamoru up!I'd rather see those two bicker than witness this depression any longer.//Mamoru winced and did not seem thrilled with the idea..Dropping a bill on the table, Mamoru said "No thanks, Motoki Kun, I have to meet some people at Hikawa Ginga.See you around."he said as he left the arcade.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity smiled in her sleep.Walking in the park was so pleasant with him.Her Mamo-Chan was the most wonderful man in the world.He would always be there for her, her protector.Perhaps he would save her from Prince Endymion?She wanted to ask him if he would always keep her safe.Wouldn't he like to be her protector?But before she could speak a voice pulled her away.

"Oh my darling girl!" the sickening voice said pulling her from her peaceful dream and her Mamo-Chan."If only I could have gotten to you sooner I would have never allowed this to happen!"A tall woman with red hair and a low cut dress rushed towards her bed.Looking over to the two guards who were still watching her with concerned she whispered "Who is she?"Haruka looked rather puzzled by the princess's question."Don't tell me you've forgotten your own mother Princess Serenity.This is Queen Beryl, ruler of the Dark Kingdom."

She felt a cold hand on her forehead as her mother kissed her cheek."Oh precious child.Please tell me that he didn't do anything to you.Oh I'd never forgive myself if he did anything to you!I came as soon as I heard, but please say that you are all right."

Michiru frowned as she watched the touching scene between mother and daughter, there was something not quite right about it."Queen Beryl Sama, it will be all right.I think Princess Serenity is just shaken up a bit.We got to her before he could do anything serious to her.I'm just glad that we found the princess when we did."

Stroking Serenity's forehead with the same clammy hand Beryl nodded."My poor darling.I'm glad you are safe.He'll pay for this.Crown Prince of Earth or not, this means war.Endymion will learn not to mess with a princess of the Dark Kingdom.Haruka!Michiru!I want you to accompany Princess Serenity to Earth.The two of you will lead our attack on Earth!"

"Yes, my queen."Haruka and Michiru said as they bowed to Beryl.Beryl kissed Serenity on the cheek once again and left the room.//Perfect.That moon twit will destroy her precious Endymion for me, and then I'll have everything.The Dark Kingdom will prevail.//Beryl laughed as she hurried off to find Malachite.

"So Princess, what is your plan/"Michiru asked softly."My plan?" she murmured quietly.The black silk rustled as she sat up in her bed.There were still purple bruises covering the skin of her otherwise creamy hands and legs."Well," she said softly as she grabbed a piece of her hair."I guess the only thing we can do is go to Earth, like my mother said."Haruka nodded as she looked at Serenity impatiently."Yes, but what shall we do on Earth?Endymion may be beneath us, but he is the Prince of Earth, and a powerful rival.We can't just waltz down there and expect him to bow at our feet, to surrender.We need a plan of attack.We'll have to annihilate him Princess, and he has the advantage, it's his planet, and his subjects."Haruka exploded.Serenity nodded curtly twisting the hair around her index finger."Well then, we'll just have to turn his subjects against him, won't we."Haruka and Michiru nodded as Serenity stood from her bed."Well, I'll need to pack, as will you."Serenity said softly."Yes, Princess."Michiru said as she dragged Haruka out of Serenity's quarters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serenity glanced at the trunk she had packed.She certainly owned a lot of beautiful dresses, however, most of them seemed distastefully cut, and so Serenity had only packed her ball gowns.Haruka and Michiru reentered Serenity's room dressed in their generals outfits and carrying small packs."Serenity," started Haruka "perhaps you don't want to bring all of that.Our quarters are going to be smaller than you are usually accustomed to, and we still have to purchase Earth attire.""Earth attire?" questioned the princess."Yes, they dress slightly differently there." Michiru explained."You're dressed fine for the time being, but once we reach our new quarters, you'll need to change Princess."Michiru said as she led the princess out of her room leaving the trunk behind."We'll use the portal, and go directly to our quarters all right?" Haruka suggested."That will be fine." Serenity said without interest.

Picking up her hems of her black silk dress, Serenity followed the fleeting forms of her generals, Haruka and Michiru.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Motoki slid his shoes into a locker as he waited for Mamoru.He watched a hung head of black hair and slouched shoulders climb the stairs to the schools entrance."Mamoru Kun, hurry up!" Motoki shouted from the lobby of the school.he had just found out some exciting news that was sure to excite his depressed friend.Celebrities were coming to Azabu, a trio of classical musicians, Michiru Kaiou, Haruka Ten'oh, and Serenity Kurai.

Although they were classical musicians, they were rumored to be quite glamorous."Yeah, this is _just_ the thing to cheer Mamoru Kun up." Motoki announced as Mamoru reached the top of the stairs.

Well I hope everyone liked this.I should come out with another chapter soon.It's only going to get more adult in topic, just letting ya know.I'll try to have my next chapter out by January 10th, but who knows maybe sooner ^_^.

Until next time

Jaa Minna Sama!

Bejiin Ripley (Bejiin@aol.com)


	2. Perhaps I'll remember you forever.

Second chapter out! Yeah!!! I wish more people would review it. Do you guys like my story? I'm rather fond of it myself. I have about three more long crazy ideas like this one, and then I guess I'll be back to writing stories about Bejiin and Ekaterinn. (Sorry Ekat. . . just have to have my lil Sailor Moon fetish). 

A couple (two . . .wahhhh) people asked where this story comes from. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you all that. This story is first season. The exact spot is taken from the manga. (I've left my manga in my dorm, so gomen I can't tell you the page. Oh wait, Ekat says it's book 2 of mixx on page 132. If you're looking for a reference point from the anime, think around 'A crystal clear destiny' you know the episode where Serena follows Darien into the starlight tower?)

Ekat also asked me a question about Serenity's royal guard. Why are they there? Well, Naoko Sensei didn't add the outer senshi until the S season, but, they would have been around before that in Sailor Moon's universe. . . so I decided to let Beryl find them, and since she remembers so much, well she has them under almost the same control that she had Endymion's four guards under. Well kind of, except that Haruka and Michiru love their princess. . . just like Uranus and Neptune did.

Wow I have a lot of comments. But I must remind everyone that I don't own Sailor Moon, and although I am currently working on my own manga (San. Yeah we love you San!!!) I wish I'd thought of Sailor Moon ^_~. 

****

Kiss Eternal

Chapter 2: Perhaps I'll remember you forever.

Serenity glanced uncomfortably at the 'earth attire' Michiru and Haruka had chosen for her. "You're certain that this sort of thing is suitable for a princess?" she asked uncertainly. Haruka gave a wolfish grin. "Of course it is princess. And besides, it looks wonderful on you! No one will be able to take their eyes off of you!" Michiru walked over and playfully slapped Haruka. "What about me?" she asked as she stood in her long black satin dress. Haruka smiled earnestly as she said "You look elegant as always." Glancing at Michiru's dress, Serenity frowned. "If Michiru can wear that, must I wear this skirt? I've never shown off so much of my legs before in my life! This is humiliating. Besides, how shall I play the cello in _this_?" 

Michiru picked up a black dress jacket and put it on Serenity's shoulders. "Remember, Serenity, you have to gain the loyalty of as many people as you can. We'll need a strong following when we face Endymion. Haruka is right in asking you to wear this as I think more guys will be susceptible to your charms in this attire." Serenity frowned as she tried to pull the leather skirt further down. "I have never shown my knees in all of my life!" she exclaimed as she laced up her black boots and grabbed her briefcase. "However, if you think this will be beneficial to our cause, I'll wear it. Well, I suppose we should get to school." Serenity said as she walked out of the door of their penthouse. Michiru and Haruka hurriedly followed her.

Mamoru yawned as he reached his shoe locker. He had spent another sleepless night studying. Although he wanted to sleep, every time he shut his eyes he saw her. She was impaling herself on his blade, the sharp metal slicing through the soft skin of her belly without even a protest. The red blood, her red blood, poured out of her and drowned him; its' metallic taste overwhelming him as his soul cried out in agony. He wondered if Usagi was all right in the Dark Kingdom. She was so different from the Princess Serenity of his memories and dreams. Serenity had been a delicate beauty with the innocence of a child and such trusting eyes. Her eyes were still the same, he supposed, but he felt that her fragility was gone. Serenity could not have survived if she had been captured by the Dark Kingdom, or could she?

Mamoru was still comparing Usagi to the princess when Motoki decided to tell him the exciting news. However, Mamoru was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear him. //Well I am certainly different than I was. Endymion was a playboy. He had a different girl every week, well, until he met Serenity. Perhaps he didn't really have so many girls; instead I'd imagine that they had him. I've always only loved her. Nothing could change that. Usako, my love, I promise we'll save you soon.//

"So?" Motoki asked. "Huh?" Mamoru said as he put on his school shoes. "Do you want to go to the concert or not?" Motoki said exasperatedly. Mamoru looked up to see a girl pass by. She wore a knee length black leather skirt with slits partially up the sides and a black jacket. He wondered how this girl could get away with not wearing the uniform as he noticed her hairstyle. She had odangos just like Usagi. 

"Motoki Kun?" Mamoru said, "Do you know who that girl is?" as he pointed to the odangoed blond. Motoki glanced at the girl and sighed. "Of course, Mamoru Kun, that's one of the musicians in the trio that just joined Azabu. Now do you want to go to their concert or not?" Mamoru nodded a yes. "How about we bring Rei Chan and her friends?" he suggested. Motoki grinned. "Great idea!" Motoki said happily. 

Motoki was ecstatic. He had managed to cheer Mamoru up. He just knew it would work after all the trouble he had gone to get those tickets. //Tickets! Now I have to get four more of them! Aghh! This is going to be impossible. Maybe I could make friends with someone in the trio.// "Well I better get to class" Motoki said as he left in search of one of the three musicians.

"Haruka, Michiru, I've finally found you!" Serenity shouted as she reached her two generals. "Sorry Princess, we were getting our classes scheduled." Haruka said as she patted the girl on the head. Michiru glared at Haruka. "Remember, she may be our princess, but here she is just Serenity." Haruka nodded as she brushed a piece of hair off of her black suit. "Right. At any rate, we need to get to homeroom, or we'll be late." Michiru smoothed out her long black dress and nodded. "Oh by the way, when your mother heard about our plans for the trio, she sent Tate. She suggested that we give lots of concerts, as she thinks that we can gain control of people through our playing. I guess you'll want to practice a little bit before our first competion this afternoon. We're in the music program here at Azabu, so you shouldn't have any problem getting a practice room." She said as she handed Serenity a large black case. "Well, lets get going!" Haruka said as she grabbed Michiru's hand and rushed off to their homeroom.

Mamoru sighed as she walked out of his physics class. Although he was physically on the campus of Azabu High, his mind was elsewhere, namely still reflecting about Usagi and the girl in the leather skirt from that morning. He didn't even notice as he bumped into someone. He was knocked off of his feet with the force of the collision. He quickly muttered an apology as he stood. He looked up to see the cold green eyes of the same girl he had been thinking about all day. She leaned against a large black case. Mamoru stared at her, expecting her to say something, anything, but instead the girl stared at him intensely. Unable to bear such a look from the girl, Mamoru shut his eyes in submission.

He opened his eyes slowly as he inhaled an enticing smell of cherries and vanilla. He could feel her at his side and he smiled running his hands through her silky blond hair. It was down now, long and beautiful, the unusual hairstyle had been take out hours ago, right after they had retreated to her room, moments before he had taken off her dress. Endymion glanced around her darkened room warily.

He certainly hadn't intended for his evening to occur in such a fashion, and he was certain Lady Beryl was furious at being stood up. He also wondered if the angel in his arms wasn't angry with him. Although she had to have known of his reputation, she had let him seduce her, and she had given herself to him. He glanced at his angel and he sighed. He wished that they could remain like this forever, but he'd have to let go of her sometime. He didn't even know her name. He had stolen the innocence of a complete stranger, and an angel at that. //Fine mess you've gotten yourself in to Endymion. You can't keep her even though you want to and you don't even know her name.// Not even the prince of the Earth could keep an angel from returning to heaven, especially this one.

"Serenity!" Haruka shouted as he came up to the two. "We've been looking for you everywhere. We have the competition in one hour! Honestly, you cellists are all the same, troublemakers. I bet you're not even ready. Did you ever find a practice room? Well lets get going, Michiru wants to work on the Dvorak, and we still have a competition to win!" The girl with the green eyes nodded and picked up the black case following the short blond haired 'guy' who had been yelling at her leaving Mamoru to wonder what he had just remembered.

Motoki sighed as he put the last of his books into his locker. He hadn't been able to find a member of the trio all day. "How am I ever going to get four more tickets?" he asked quietly as he shut the locker. He watched as a blond haired guy charged down the halls. He looked like he was in a big hurry. Following a little behind him was a blond haired girl that looked like Usagi-Chan. She was carrying a cello. //I bet she's in the trio!// he thought as he picked up his briefcase. "Excuse me miss?" The girl stopped and put down her cello. Turning to face Motoki her green eyes blazed. "Yes?" she said softly. Her voice sounded like silver bells, jingling softly. //Her stare is so intense. All right Motoki, just ask her if she's in the trio. You can do it, five little words.// The girl smiled and said "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Serenity and. . ." Motoki didn't hear any more of what she was saying. He couldn't hear anything at all. His world was reflected in her green eyes and there was nothing else.

//Wow, these people certainly are easy to control. I had no idea that I could gain their loyalty so quickly.// The boy was still concentrating on her eyes, and she knew that he would do anything she suggested. "So what is your name?" she asked softly. "Motoki" he replied instantly. "All right, Motoki Kun. Why don't you pick up my cello and carry it to rehearsal for me. You'd like to hear us play wouldn't you?" Motoki's face lit up. "I'd love to." He replied automatically. //Good, once you hear us play, you'll be loyal to the Dark Kingdom forever.// "Well lets get going Motoki Kun." Serenity said as she started walking. Picking up the cello Motoki responded "Yes Serenity Hime."

"Ami San? I need you to look at some readings!" a voice sounded from above her head. Ami looked up to see the black form of Luna walking along the fence above her head. "I went to the arcade last night to do some more readings on Usagi Chan, and there was a lot of new data. The computers say she is back in Tokyo." Ami stopped walking. "What? But that isn't possible Luna. She would have sought us out by now. Besides, the Dark Kingdom isn't full of imbeciles. They aren't going to allow her to just leave. They need the Silver Crystal, right Luna." The cat nodded. "But Ami, how could our computers be so wrong?" Ami shook her head. "No machine is infallible. Could I take a look at the data?" Luna flung a small silver disk at Ami, which she caught and put in her small computer. "This is highly irregular Luna. It even picked up her energy signature briefly? I don't understand. Let's check the computers tonight, but in the mean time, don't tell anyone. We don't want to get their hopes up in vain." The cat nodded. "We better get to the meeting. Rei will be furious if we're late."

Something I need to explain for all you anime lovers, Usagi and Mamoru aren't really that much different in age in the manga. In fact, Mamoru goes to a really elite high school called Azabu Tech. Guess what? It really exists, as does the school that Usagi goes to, and so does the one Rei goes to. My Japanese teacher in high school actually went to Rei's school ^_^. Cool huh? At any rate, in Japan, the first thing you see in a school is the shoe lockers. They make you take off your shoes and put on these things that look a lot like bedroom slippers to walk around inside with. I guess it keeps things cleaner. On another note, if anyone has ever been to Kyoto, I'm modeling Azabu after a school called Ristumeikan, because I never got to go to Azabu while I was in Tokyo. So that's why there are so many stairs (235 to be exact and that's just outside of the school!). I decided to call Usagi Serenity Kurai for the duration of her reign as princess of the Dark Kingdom. I didn't know what last name to use because I don't know Beryl's however, Kurai means dark. Also, Serenity's cello, my little addition to the Silver Millennium, is named Tate (prounounced Tah-tay). Tate means hand held shield (usually made of bamboo) and yes that definition is straight out of my eiwa jikan. ^_~ Well I've taken up enough of your time with silly notes. As usual, if you have complaints or comments, please send them to me. ([Bejiin@aol.com][1]) Also if you have an idea you'd like to see used in this fic, I'm still open to suggestions.

Ja Mata Minna Sama!

Bejiin Ripley

   [1]: mailto:Bejiin@aol.com



End file.
